Vampire Knight - Kirottu
by Kittiiies
Summary: Joo kirjottelin tälläsen tarinan... Ei oo monii joten toivottavasti pidätte! Parituksena siis tosiaan Zero ja Kaname. Ei vielä tässä luvussa, mutta tulevissa joo. Kommentteja kiitos!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Joo tällästä ei oo ku muutama ja kirjottelen Vampire Knight-nimisestä sarjasta. Parituksena on Zero ja Kaname. Tästä yritän saada pitkän tarinan ja monta lukua, mut en välttämättä osaa kamalan hyvin… Mutta kiitoksia kummistkin!

**Kirottu**

On Zero Kiryun ensimmäinen päivä Cross Akatemiassa. Zero aloittaa päiväluokalla. Yöluokalle Zero ei halunnut, sillä hän kantaa vaarallista salisuutta menneisyydestään. Zero puristaa varovasti rinnallaan roikkuvaa ristiä. Se on muisto Zeron perheestä. Zero astuu akatemian porteista sisään ja katselee ympärilleen. Hän näkee edessään suuren koulun. Koulun oppilaita päiväluokalta kävelee kampuksella ja odottaa tuntien alkua. Kaikilla on tumma koulupuku. Zero huokaisee hämmästyksestä katsellessaan suurta koulua. Siinä on monta kerrosta ja se näyttää melkein linnalta. Oikealla puolella hän näkee päiväluokkalaisten asuntolan ja toisella oletettavasti yöluokkalaisten. Koko asuntola on aivan pimeä. Zero luulee näkevänsä hahmon ikkunassa, mutta se on nopeasti kadonnut. Zero kääntää katseensa takaisin mahtavaan kouluun ja pian hän kuulee vierestään tytön äänen:' 'Eikö olekkin mahtava koulu? Ei haluaisi lähteä pois.'' Zero säikähtää ja hyppää taaemmas. ''Kuka sinä olet?'' Zero kysyy varuillaan. Tyttö katsoo huvittuneena ja vastaa hymyillen: ''Olen Cross Yuuki. Hauska tutustua. Olet varmastikkin se uusi oppilas Zero Kiryu. Olenko oikeassa?'' Zero hyökkää ja rentoutuu vähäisen. Nyt vasta Zero katsoo tyttöä tarkemmin ja huomaa Yuukin kädessä lukevan ''järjestyksen valvoja''. ''Kyllä olen. Voisitko opastaa minut rehtorin kansliaan neiti Cross?'' Zero sanoo kohteliaasti. Yuuki näyttää vähän huvittuneelta ja tarttuu häntä kädestä. ''Sano vain Yuuki. Tule mennään!'' Zero tuntee kihelmöintiä kädessään, mutta antaa tytön viedä häntä eteenpäin. He kulkevan suurissa käytävissä ja oppilaan kuiskailevat ja osoittelevat Zeroa ja Yuukia. Zero ei tunne oloaan mukavaksi ollessaan muiden katseiden kohteena. Zero mulkaisee kylmästi eräitä tyttöjä jotka hihittävät heidän kulkiessa ohi. Tytöt näyttävät säikähtäneiltä ja lopettavat. Zero ei olisi osannut suunnistaa käytävillä, niin sokkeloiset ne ovat. *Onneksi Yuuki opastaa minua.* Zero ajattelee hajamielisesti. Pien he saapuvat ovelle jossa lukee ''rehtori''. Yuuki koputtaa oveen ja huikkaa:'' Oletko paikalla isä?'' Zero jähmettyy hämmästyksestä ja katsoo Yuukia epäuskoisenä. *Sanoiko hän juuri ''isä''?* Zero ajattelee. Ovi avautuu ja toisella puolella odottaa lyhyehkö mies jonka pitkät hiukset ovat sidottu taakse kiinni ponihännällä. ''Tule sisään kultaseni.'' mies sanoo. Miehen katse siirtyy Yuukista Zeroon ja mies lyö kätensä yhteen. ''Hauska tavata Zero! Olenkin jo odottanut sinua. Olet jo ilmeisesti tavannut tyttäreni Yuukin.'' Nyökkään ja saan puhekykyni takaisin. ''Kyllä olen tavannut hänet, kuten näette ja olen otettu siitä, että pääsin akatemiaanne herra Cross.'' Zero sanoo kohteliaasti tekohymyn kanssa. Zero ojentaa kätensä ja rehtori tarttuu siihen. ''Mukava kuulla. Sano vain rehtori. Yuuki voit lähteä tekemään tehtäviäsi. Pian tunnit ovat loppu ja Yöluokka saapuu. Mene jo.'' Rehtori patistaa tytärtään. Yuukin mentyä rehtori sulkee oven ja ohjaa Zeron istumaan pöytänsä toiselle puolelle. ''No niin Zero. Selvitetään nyt muutama asia. Olen ymmärtänyt sinun haluavan Päiväluokalle. Olenko oikeassa?'' Zero nyökkää ja vastaa:'' Kyllä olette rehtori. Haluaisin Päiväluokalle. Yö on vaarallista aikaa ja en halua sen takia Yöluokalle. Tiedätte taustani rehtori. Vanhempani ovat kuolleet yön vaarojen takia.'' Rehtori nyökkää ja ojentaa Zerolle akatemian kartan. Rehtori osoittaa erästä rakennusta ja sanoo: ''Tuolla on Päiväluokan poikien asuntola. Mene sinne ja anna asuntolan valvojalle tämä lappu. Hän opastaa sinua siellä. Koulupukusi tulee myöhemmin. Otamme mitat tänään ja saatat saada sen jo huomiseksi. Toivotan onnea tälle vuodelle Zero.'' Rehtori painoittaa sanaa ''tälle''. Zero hyökkää ja lähtee kansliasta. Kukaan ei enää kulje käytävillä vaan kaikki ovat katsomassa Yöluokan saapumista. Zero muistelee reittiä jota pitkin hän oli aikaisemmin tullut Yuukin kanssa. Zeron ajatukset harhailevat illassa jolloin hän menetti perheensä. Kaikkialla on verta ja huutoa. Zeron pää tuntuu halkeavan ja hän lysähtää maahan. Zero huutaa tuskissaan. Kukaan ei kuulisi häntä. Rehtori on edellisessä kerroksessa ja muualla rakennuksessa ei ole ketään. Tuska on todella kova. Päässä alkaa pyöriä ja maailmankuva hämärtyy. Zero ravistaa tunteen pois. Hän ei saisi pyörtyä täällä. Hänen pitäisi päästä edes ihmisten luokse. Yöluokka ei tuntunut hyvältä vaihtoehdolta. Jostain syystä Yöluokka pelotti Zeroa. Hän halusi päästä Päiväluokkalaisten luokse. Tai Yuukin. Zero pakottaa itsensä pystyyn ja puristaa ristiä. Risti polttelee hänen käsissään. Zero ottaa varovaisen askeleen ja sen perään toisen. Zero pakottaa itsensä pysymään liikkeessä. Kipu ja tuska värjäävät maailman punaiseksi. Zero puraisee huultaan ja siitä purskahtaa vähän verta. Zero nuolee veren pois ja jatkaa matkaansa. Hengittäminen on hankalaa. Jalat eivät tahdo pysyä liikkeellä. Pian Zero näkee jo uloskäynnin. Hahmoja on tulossa ovesta sisään. *Yöluokkalaisia!* Zero saa ajateltua. Zero pujahtaa piiloon juuri ajoissa. Joukko valkoisessa koulupuvussa kulkevia oppilaita kävelee Zeron ohitse. He eivät huomanneet Zeroa. Zeron jalat eivät kanna enää, vaan hän lysähtää maahan ja hengittää vaivanloisesti. Zeron raskas hengitys hidastuu. Zero haukkoo henkeään ja käpertyy kasaan koulun lattialle. Silmissä sumenee. *En pääse enää kauemmas… Minun on pakko jäädä tähän….* Zero ajattelee. Sitten kaikki katoaa.

**A/N **Jatkuu.. Mitä Zerolle käy. Se selviää seuraavassa kappaleessa! Joo kuulostaa aivan joltain lasten ohjelmalta. No kirjottelen vaikka ei lukijoita oliskaan. Omaksi ilokse teen. Ja teidän iloksi myös!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirottu – Osa 2**

Zero näkee pimeyttä. Pelkkää pimeyttä. Eräs valonsäde tunkeutuu pimeyteen. ''Zero… Zero… Tule luokseni Zero…..'' ääni sanoo valon suunnalta. Zero lähtee kulkemaan kohti valoa. Hän kulkee valon läpi ja huomaa olevansa punaisen ympäröivä. Zero katsoo käsiään ja ne ovat veren peittämät. Edessään Zero näkee vanhempiensa ruumiit. Zero nostaa katseensa ylös ja tuijottaa suoraan punaisena leiskuviin silmiin. Omiinsa.

Zero huutaa ja herää. Hän nousee istumaan ja katselee ympärilleen. Hän istuu valkoisessa huoneessa ja sängyllä. *Miksi olen täällä?* Zero kysyy itseltään. Hän muistaa pyörtyneensä lattialle. Nainen valkoisessa takissa tulee huoneeseen ja sanoo:'' Ai oletkin jo hereillä. Hyvä.'' Zero katselee naista ja kysyy:'' Missä olen?'' Nainen häärii papereidensa kanssa ja vastaa: ''Koulun terveydenhoitajalla. Pyörryit eilen käytävään josta Kaname löysi sinut. Sinulla oli tuuria, sillä Yöluokan tunnit alkoivat silloin ja he toivat sinut tänne. Muuten olisit voinut vilustua.''

Nyt nainen tutkii Zero. Zero yrittää nousta ylös, mutta hän painaa Zeron takaisin istumaan. ''Sinun pitää levätä! Et saa liikkua vielä.'' Zero tuhahtaa naisen estelyille ja nousee ylös. ''Olen jo kunnossa. Kiitos huolen pidostanne.'' hän sanoo kävellessään ulos huoneesta. Auringon säteet kutittelevat Zeron nenää tämän kävellessä kohti asuntolaa. Hän tarkistaa, että kaikki tavarat ovat tallella. Ne ovat. Zero astuu asuntolaan sisään ja ei huomio vastaan tulevia Päiväluokan oppilaita. Hän vain kävelee kohti asuntola vastaavan huonetta.

Zero koputtaa asuntola vastaavan oveen ja odottaa vastausta. ''Sisään'' kuuluu vastaus oven sisäpuolelta. Zero avaa oven ja astuu sisään. ''Haluaisin huoneeni. Rehtori sanoin sinun osaavan opastaa minua.'' Zero sanoo kylmästi. Hän ojentaa rehtorin antaman lapun. Asuntolavastaava ottaa sen ja lukee sen. ''Selvä. Seuraa minua. Otamme mittasi ja sitten saat huoneesi.'' hän sanoo. Zero seuraa ilmeettömänä vastaavaa.

He saapuvat huoneeseen jossa on joukko tyttöjä. Heidät huomatessaan tytöt ottavat mittansa esiin ja ryntäävät Zeron luokse. Zero yllättyy, mutta antaa tyttöjen ottaa mitat. Pian mitat on otettu ja merkattu ylös. ''Se on valmis huomiseksi. Tuomme sen huoneesi eteen aamulla.'' eräs tytöistä sanoo. Zero nyökkää ja lähtee takaisin käytävään. Vastaava seuraa häntä ja kiiruhtaa hänen edelle. ''Huoneesi on täällä Zero. Sinulla ei ole tällä hetkellä huonetoveria.'' Zero nyökkää ja katsoo päätyhuonetta. Se on pieni ja siellä on yksi kerrossänky. Zero heittää laukkunsa lattialle ja kysyy vielä:'' Milloin ensimmäinen tuntini on?'' Vastaava vastaa:'' Se on tänään kello 10:15. Sinulla on luokkahuone 1 – 1 D Löydät sen 3. kerroksesta.''

Vastaava poistuu Zeron huoneesta ja jättää Zeron yksin. Zero lysähtää sängylle ja huokaisee syvään. Hän katsoo kelloa ja se on jo 09:58. Zero vaihtaa vaatteet ja lähtee kävelemään pois huoneestaan. Kaikki katsovat häntä ja kuiskailevat. Zero ei huomio heitä. Ulos päästyään hän kävelee mahdollisimman kaukaa muista.

Pian Zero törmää johonkin. Hän katsoo ylös tumma hiuksista poikaa silmiin. Pojan silmät ovat punertavat. Hänen kiharat hiuksensa ulottuvat hartioille. Poika on vähän pidempi kuin Zero. ''Anteeksi…'' Zero sanoo. Zero lähtee ohittamaan poikaa. Kävellessään tämän ohi Zero haistaa veren. Tuoreen veren. Haju lähtee pojasta. *Vampyyri* on Zeron ensimmäinen ajatus. Mutta miksi akatemian alueella olisi vampyyri? Kaikki ajatukset pyörivät Zeron päässä ja hän alkaa voida huonosti. Zero ryntää pois pojan luota kohti koulurakennusta. *Tänään ei edes paista aurinko. Olisi pitänyt jäädä asuntolaan* Zero ajattelee.

**A/N **Kiitoksia lukemisesta. Valitettavasti en osaa ilmeisesti kirjoittaa pitkii joten tästä tuli aika lyhyt…. Zeron kouluelämä näyttää käyvän hankalammaksi. Mitä käy seuraavaksi? Jatkoo tulee sit joskus. Kommentteja ja mielipiteitä kiitos!;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Joo jatkoo tulee nyt. Yritän tehdä pidemmän mut en lupaa mitään. Ja kiitos kommenteista! Kiva kuulla palautetta tarinoista. Yritän saada tästä järkevän!

**Kirottu – Osa 3**

Zero juoksee kohti koulu rakennusta ja hän haluaa mahdollisimman kauas vampyyri pojasta. Zeron kaulassa olevaa tatuointia polttaa. Zero törmäilee Päiväluokan oppilaisiin ja he mulkoilevat Zeron ilkeästi. Zeron valkoiset hiukset liimautuvat pojan juostessa päähän kiinni. Zero pysähtyy saapuessaan käytävään. Hän näkee Yuukin kävelevän vähän kauempana. Zero juoksee nopeasti Yuukin kiinni.

''Yuuki. Osaatko neuvoa minulle missä on luokkahuone 1 – 1 D? Minulla on siellä ensimmäinen tunti. '' hän huohottaa kysyessään.. Yuuki kääntyy katsomaan katsomaan ja hymyilee. ''Osaan tietysti höpsö! Tule niin ohjaan sinut sinne. Minullakin on siellä tunti. Kuulin, että pyörryit eilen. Mitä tapahtui?'' Zero kääntää katseensa ja välttelee Yuukin katsetta. Hän ei halua puhua siitä.

''Zero. Vatsaa. Et näytä tänäänkään kamalan hyvältä. Oletko terve?'' Yuuki kokeilee Zeron otsaa, mutta tämä ravistaa käden pois.* Kehoni on kylmä. Tiedän sen. Mutta silti tuntuu siltä, kuin palaisin.* Zero ajattelee. Zeron tatuointia polttaa. Hän tuntee vieläkin kauniin pojan tuijotuksen ihollaan. Zero värähtää ja sanoo:'' Olen kunnossa. Tule tunti alkaa pian!'' Yuuki ei näytä tyytyväiseltä vastaukseen, mutta nyökkää Zerolle ja lähtee kävelemään. ''Tule.''

Zero ei kuuntele tunnilla. Opettaja puhuu ja sanat menevät Zeron toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Zero raapustaa jotain vihkoonsa. Kuviota kai. Hän ei itsekkään ole aivan varma. Zero tuijottaa ulos luokan suuresta ikkunasta. Pilvet ovat niin rauhallisia. Aurinko ei pääse niiden lävitse. Zeron katse siirtyy erään puun juurelle. Sama poika johon Zero oli aikaisemmin törmännyt, istuu sen alla. Poika katselee taivasta, kuten hänkin oli katsonut hetki sitten. Yllättäen poika kääntää katseensa ja katsoo suoraan Zeroon. Zero säikähtää ja hyppää ylös ja huudahtaa: ''ÄÄK!''

Opetta keskeyttää luentonsa ja sanoo:'' Kiryu mene käytävään. Pyydän rehtoria soittamaan vanhemmillesi käytöksestäsi.'' Zero tajuaa mitä tapahtui ja kävelee ulos välittämättä muiden katseista ja kuiskauksista. Ovella hän kääntyy opettajaa kohti ja sanoo: ''Turha vaiva. He ovat jo kuolleet.'' Zero astuu ulos luokasta ja sulkee oven perässään. Hänen ei tee mieli jäädä odottamaan oven eteen. Zero kääntyy ja lähtee kävelemään kohti asuntoloita.

Zeron saapuessa risteykseen jokin estää häntä menemästä Päiväluokan asuntolaan. Zero ei pysty ottamaan askeltakaan kohti Päiväluokan asuntolaa. Yöluokan asuntolaan hän taas pääsee. Zerolta menee hetki ennen kuin hän tajuaa miksi hän ei pääse Päiväluokan asuntolalle. *Vampyyrin karkoitus loitsu.* Zero huokaisee ja kääntyy kohti koulua. He ovat siis huomanneet vampyyrin olevan akatemian alueella, mutta miksi sitten Yöluokan asuntolaan pääsee. ''Ei kai vain…'' Zero sanoo ja lähtee juoksemaan kohti Yöluokan asuntolaa.

Päästessään ovelle hän kuuntelee hiljaa ja Zero kuule hiljaista puhetta. Hän ei erota sanoja, mutta tajuaa etteivät he ole normaaleja. Vain harvat ihmiset osaavat puhua latinaa. Vampyyrien keskuudessa se on taas yleisempää. Zero ei muista, että akatemian valinnaisina kielinä olisi ollut latina. Zero painautuu lähemmäs ovea ja kuiskaa äänen taajuudella jonka vain vampyyrit kuulevat:'' Aperiesque ostium amici'' *Avatkaa ovi ystäväni.* Zero ajattelee. Hänkin osaa latinaa vampyyrien tavoin. Sisällä tulee hiljaista ja joku kävelee ovelle. ''Kaname tule sisään. Ei sinun tarvitse puhua latinaa.'' tulija sanoo. Zeron silmät laajenevat. *He ovat oikeasti vampyyreja! Vain vampyyrit kuulevat vielä ymmärtävät latinaa. Nuori nainen avaa oven.

Zero jäykistyy ja katsoo naisen vihreisiin silmiin. ''Iiiiiik!'' nainen huutaa ja Zero pujahtaa nopeasti läheisen puskan taakse. ''Ruka mikä hätänä? Kuka siellä oli?'' vaaleahiuksinen poika, jolla on siniset silmät. ''Hanabusa. Taisin juuri nähdä vampyyrin metsästäjän. Kiryun klaanista.'' Ruka sanoo. Zero puraisee huultaan ja kiroaa itseään, että oli unohtanut olevansa vampyyrienmetsästäjien Kiryun klaanista.

''Rika. Koko klaani on jo kuollut. Aikoja sitten'' Hanabusa sanoo. Rika vain tärisee ja jatkaa vastaväitteitään:'' Ei, olen varma, että näin ne vaaleat hiukset ja harmaat silmät. Niistä ei voi erehtyä. Olen nähnyt ne niin monta kertaa.'' Zero puraisee vielä lujempaa huultaan. Siitä valuu vähäisen verta. Hanabusa haistaa sen ja sanoo:'' Joku on täällä. Haistan vampyyrin veren. Kukakohan se on?''

Zero huokaisee ja tarttuu aseensa kahvaan ja lähtee varovasti hiipimään kohti porttia. Zero haistaa verta. Jonkun verta Yöasuntolasta. Tatuointia polttaa. Zero taistelee verenhimoa vastaan. Hänen olisi pakko päästä pois. Ennen kuin hän menettäisi itsehillintänsä. Zeron ei huomaa oksaa joka rusahtaa äänekkäästi hänen astuessaan sen päälle. Joku heittää voiveitsen Zeroa kohti. ''Tuolla.'' Zero nappaa voiveitsestä kiinni ja nousee seisomaan. Hänen kädestään valuu verta. ''Aa-a. Hyvä heitto. Melkein osui. '' hän sanoo sarkastisella äänellä. Verenhimo on sumentanut hänen ajatuksensa.

Kaikki katsovat Zeroa hämmentyneinä. ''Kuka sinä olet?'' Hanabusa kysyy. *Tämä ei ole hyvä. Olen menettämässä itsehillintäni.* Zero ajattelee. ''Olen…'' Zeron juuri vastaamassa kun suuri käsi laskeutuu hänen suunsa eteen ja ääni hänen takaansa sanoo:'' Hän odotti minua. Anteeksi, että olen myöhässä Zero.'' Zero katsoo ihmetellen kaikkien ilmeitä. ''Ka-Kaname-sama!'' he sanovat yhteen ääneen.

Hanabusa astuu eteenpäin ja sanoo:'' Anteeksi, että säikäytimme. Luulimme sinua joksikin toiseksi. Anteeksi Kaname-sama. Emme tienneet hänen olevan sinun ystävä. Qui latine locuti sunt: Et nos putavimus eum esse felis. Et nos putavimus eum Kiryu familia membrum. Senri ratus erat pulchellus brevi et proiecerunt cultrum super eo. Ex hoc vulnus.'' *Hän puhui latinaa ja luulimme että hän on vampyyri. Luulimme häntä Kiryun klaanin jäseneksi. Ja Senri luuli häntä hiireksi ja heitti veitsen häntä kohti. Siitä tuo haava.* Zero kääntää mielessään. Hän ravistaa käden suunsa edestä ja sanoo:'' Miksi minä olisin hiiri?''

Kaikki katsovat Zeroon ja Zero katuu heti sanojaan. ''Kiitos Kaname, kun selitit minulle miksi he heittivät veitsen.'' Zero sanoo nopeasti. Hän kääntyy katsomaan Kanamea ja huomaa tämän olevan se sama poika, johon Zero oli törmännyt aikaisemmin. *Miksi?* ''Oho minun täytyy mennä. Anteeksi Kaname.'' Zero sanoo ja lähtee pois. Hän nuolee verta kädestään ja se parantuu.

Päästessään huoneeseensa Zero vajoaa uupuneena sängylleen ja huohottaa. Häneltä oli kestänyt ikuisuus löytää tarpeeksi heikko kohta josta pääsisi sisään. *Minun pitää tavata Kaname uudestaan. Hän on niin kaunis. Ja salaperäinen.* Zero ajattelee. Pian Zero sulkee silmänsä ja vaipuu rauhattomaan uneen.

**A/N **Kiitos kun luit! Ja mielipiteitä saa tulla. Kaname esiintyy jo vähän enemmän tässä luvussa. Ei tullut mikään kamalan pitkä, mutta toivottavasti se on tarpeeksi. Pyydän anteeksi kirjoitusvirheitä! En ole tottunut kirjoittamaan hän muodossa.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Joo tässä Kaname esiintyy vähän enemmän. Yritän saada pitkän luvun, mut en lupaa mitään, sillä kirjotan tätä sähkökatkoksen aikana. **VAROITUS! **Tämä osa käsittelee poikien välistä rakkautta! Myöhemmissä osissa tulee enemmän. Jos et tykkää suosittelen tämän tarinan jättämistä tähän! Kiitos!

**Kirottu – Osa 4**

Zero näkee taas sitä samaa unta. Pimeää ja vain pieni valo. Punaiset silmät tuijottavat peilistä. Zeron omat. Zero herää omaan huutoonsa ja huohottaa. Joku koputtaa oveen ja kysyy:'' Oletko kunnossa? Kuulin kauheaa huutoa.'' Zero kävelee ovelle ja avaa sen. ''Joo olen kunnossa. Näin vain painajaista. Tulisitko hetkeksi sisään?'' Zero vastaa ystävällisesti. Poika tulee sisään ja istuu Zeron sängylle. ''Täällähän on siistiä. Luulisi sinun jo laittaneen paikat sikin sokin. Vaikutat sellaiselta luonteelta.'' poika sanoo. ''Mikä on nimesi?'' Zero kysyy kylmästi. Poika katsoo Zeroa paheksuen, mutta vastaa: ''Tohru. Hauska tutustua. Olet Zero vai mitä?'' Zero nyökkää vähän ja istuu Tohrun viereen. ''Haittaako jos kerron painajaisestani?'' Zero kysyy. ''Ei ei haittaa ollenkaan. Kerro vain.''

''Olen pimeässä tilassa. En näe mitään. Sitten näen punaisen valon. Lähden kulkemaan kohti punaista valoa. Joku kutsuu minua nimeltä ja kuljen valon luokse. Huone on punainen ja käteni ovat veren peittämät. Näen edessäni ruumiita. Nostan katseeni ja katson suoraan punaisiin silmiin. Omiini. Sitten herään.'' Zero kertoo unestaan. Tohru nyökkää ja sanoo:'' Aika epätavallinen uni. Mutta se on normaalia. Sinullahan ei ole vanhempia. Sanoit niin luokassa. Se voi olla trauma.'' Zero hymyilee ja tuntee kaiken painavan putoavan harteiltaan. ''Kiitos.'' Zero kuiskaa ja vaipuu uneen.

Zero herää lempeään tuulen vireeseen. Hän avaa silmänsä ja katsoo avointa ikkunaa. Ikkunalaudalla on lappu. Siinä lukee: ''_Tule tänään tuntiesi jälkeen ison vaahteran alle lähteen vieressä. Odotan sinua siellä Zero. ~ Kaname_'' Zero puristaa lappua rintaansa vasten ja huokaisee. *Mahdollisuuteni on tullut!* Zero puraisee huultaan ja pukee vihdoin saapuneen koulupuvun päälle. Se sopii kuin valettu. Hän lähtee tunneille. Huomaamattaan hän on viettänyt koko päivän vain ajatellen tulee tapaamista Kanamen kanssa.

Zero kävelee sydän pampaten kohti isoa vaahteraa. Hän näkee Kanamen tumman hahmon puun alla. Zero puraisee huultaan niin, että siitä tulee verta. Hän nuolaisee veren nopeasti pois. Se maistuu hyvältä Zeron kielellä. Hän pudistaa päätään. Hän ei saata uskoa, Kanamea vampyyriksi saati sitten itseään. Zeriovilkuttaa Kanamelle, joka vilkuttaa takaisin hyvin pienellä liikkeellä.

Zero pääsee Kanamen luokse ja hymyilee ujosti. ''Mistä halusit puhua?'' Zero kysyy. Kaname kävelee vähän lähemmäs Zeroa ja vastaa:'' Tiedän mikä olet Zero Kiryu. Älä yritä piilotella sitä. Tiedän kaiken.'' Zero perääntyy muutaman askeleen ja katsoo Kanamea epäuskoisena. ''Mi-mitä sinä sanoit?'' Zero kysyy takellellen. ''Sanoin, että tiedän salaisuutesi Zero.'' Kaname sanoo kylmästi. Zero painaa päänsä alas ja kysyy:'' Miten?'' Zero tuntee kylmät väreet kulkevan hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Hän pudistaa varovasti päätään. ''Olen tiennyt heti kun näin sinut. Olet vampyyri.'' Kaname sanoo.

Zeron kurkkua alkaa kuristamaan. Se kuivuu ja Zero nuolaisee huuliaan. Hänellä on taas nälkä. Zero taistelee verenhimoa vastaan. Hän laittaa käden suunsa eteen estääkseen hampaidensa näkymisen. Kaname kumartuu kuiskaamaan Zeron korvaan: ''Jano?'' Zero nielaisee. Hän ei halua vastata. Kaname kääntää päätään paljastaen kaulansa. ''Ota. Tarvitset sitä. Veripillerit eivät maistu sinulle. Niinhän?'' Kaname sanoo kiusoitellen. Zero kääntää katseensa pois. ''En halua.'' hän sanoo vastustellen verenhimoa. Kaname vetää Zeron puiden taakse paikkaan jonne kukaan ei eksy. ''Täällä kukaan ei näe sinua.'' hän sanoo Zerolle. Kaname avaa koulupukunsa napit.

Zero sulkee silmänsä. Hän ei halua katsoa verta pumpaavaa suonta Kanamen kaulassa. Hän painaa vahvemmin kätensä suutaan vasten. Verenhimo kasvaa kokoajan. Zero nielaisee. Kaname kävelee lähemmäs Zeroa. Hän kääntää Zeron kasvot itseensä päin. Zero vastustelee. Kaname kuiskaa Zeron korvaan:'' Se on okei. Juo vain. Kukaan ei näe. Tiedän että haluat.'' Kaname ottaa Zeron käden pois suun edestä. Zerolla ei ole enää voimia vastustella. Hän vain antaa vampyyripojan ohjata häntä. Zeron hengitys on kiihtynyt. Hänen silmänsä ovat sumeat. Kaname halaa Zeroa.

''Juo Zero. Juo.'' Kaname sanoo Zerolle. Zero painaa huulensa Kanamen paljaalle kaulalle. Hän nuolaisee sitä ja Kaname nytkähtää vähän. Zero puraisee ja makea veri valuu hänen kurkkuunsa. Zero sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii veren mausta. Hän vetää Kanamea lähemmäs itseään. Kaname hymyilee voitonriemuisesti. Kuluu monta minuuttia. Kaname irrottaa Zeron varovasti. Zeron suupielistä valuu edelleen tummanpunaista verta. Kaname kumartuu ja nuolaisee veren pois. Saatuaan veren pois Kaname painaa omat huulensa Zeron huulille.

**A/N **Joo tästä tuli todella lyhyt! Sori siitä! Ja aikavälistä! Yritän jatkossa tehdä pidempiä ja lyhyemmällä välillä! Kiitoksia kun luitte! Sain jopa tungettua tänne vähän jo muutakin kuin sitä tavallista höpötystä. Jatkossa tulee enemmän tällästä. Ja toiveita saa laittaa jos haluu jotain vähän vähemmän. En tiiä tuleeko tästä pehmee vai vähän rajumpi! Se on teidän päätettävissänne! kiitoksia!


End file.
